


What? I can't hear you.

by livingwithongniel



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, M/M, NielOng, Ongniel, Shameless Smut, Smut, wanna one members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithongniel/pseuds/livingwithongniel
Summary: Seongwoo is bothered by Daniel's unzipped pants.





	What? I can't hear you.

The feeling of exhaustion puts the whole members at backstage after their three-hour long concert, especially Daniel, who is going to close his eyes lengthy at any time.

 

 

  
“Hyung, we’re just going outside to wait for our van and we’ll also buy some snacks before heading to the dorm” Daehwi says as he’d gone with his members outside. “The only people left in the backstage room are Daniel, Seongwoo and Jihoon because they want to rest rather than wasting their energy just to roam around the same old convenience store.

 

  
  
Daniel is just sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, looking like a lost lethargic kid, while Jihoon is sleeping on the other couch.  
Seongwoo is still sitting in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, bringing his bangs down while removing some of the mist gel used on his hair. While he’s fixing his hair, he notices something. Daniel’s zipper is open, and when he’s about to mention it, Daniel whines.  
“Ah I’m seriously tired, you should carry me outside later hyung.” Seongwoo responds jokingly “Before I carry you outside, close your damn zipper first, what if someone saw it earlier?”  
Daniel also noticed it. “Why? You don’t want other people see the little version of myself?” Seongwoo raises his eyebrow “Of course, that huge but little version of yourself is mine.” The younger chuckles and he responds “Then close it hyung” He boldly says as Seongwoo eyes him, _“He sure has something going on in his fucking horny mind_ ” the older thought.

 

 

  
“Yah Kang Daniel, do not ever think of it. In just minutes, they might comeback from buying snacks.” Daniel’s chuckles, seeing how red his hyung’s face is. “Ah, hyung I seriously feel so tired. I can’t even move my limbs anymore.”

  
  
“I got it I got it.” Seongwoo just conforms to his boyfriend’s wish, knowing Daniel has been working so hard, you can add his shooting schedules. Being nation’s center is really no joke plus having a gold-digger company doubles their loads. Curse YMC.

  
  
  
Seongwoo moves his comfy swivel chair swiftly going towards Daniel. He feels something weird in this situation that he can’t even do it still. _“Daniel is such a tease,”_ he thought. He is now sitting in front of the younger. As he holds the slider, something hard pokes his fingers as he tries to zip the younger’s pants up. Daniel’s dick is stiffening. He tries to pull the slider up again but it doesn’t really go up. While he’s still trying, Daniel suddenly grabs his hands.

 

 

  
“Hyung, sometimes things doesn’t really go on your way. Something is really meant to happen tonight.” Daniel says while lying on the couch while his hyung’s eyes widen out of shock.”I..I-I’m trying you kno-w…and we cannot do what you wish we…You can still wait until we go home right? Seongwoo says, while his sweat is dripping from his forehead, making his still hands jiggle. The fact he’s also feeling the same at the moment, his rational self is still urging him to stay still.

  
  
  
“I think I can’t hyung, we only have two hours of sleep left, and besides no one is still here. Jihoon is sleeping so tight that he won’t notice us. It’s been two weeks since we did it.” Daniel whines as Seongwoo still tries to close it up without showing any emotions.

  
  
  
Seongwoo doesn’t mind how difficult hold the zipper’s slider up, but the dick covered in cloth teasingly moving and bumping on his fingers trembles his whole body, while something inside his pants is also throbbing This is all Daniel’s fault.

  
  
  
“Hyung I-“

 

  
Daniel almost forgets to speak as he felt a grab on his throbbing dick, while looking at Seongwoo’s roasting gaze.

 

 

  
“Niel-ah, you shouldn’t do this to Daddy.” Seongwoo utters, tracing a rough feeling on his voice. “So you’re gonna lead your baby, Daddy?” Daniel says fixing his sitting position as Seongwoo holds the younger’s muscular legs, with his left hand, while holding Daniel’s still hard dick with the other.

 

  
Seongwoo speaks no more, as his body language begins. He leans forward to the younger, exhaling his steamy breath directly on Daniel’s face. Daniel is waiting for the younger’s next movements, knowing he’s the one leading everything. The elder smirks, whispering “Let’s do this very quickly.” Seongwoo kneels on the couch, his face heading Daniel’s face. He holds the younger’s nape, closing the gap between their lips. The butterflies are lingering in their stomach, like it’s always their first kiss. The elder leading the kiss starts to give in his tongue, asking the younger for an entrance. The younger fights back with a savory kiss, letting the elder’s tongue fight with his.

 

  
As the kiss goes longer, the younger holds the elder’s hair, pulling it harder due to the feeling of sensation. The elder pulls back, catching his breath, same with the other.  
“Hyung do you know how much I love you?”  
“Your way of pulling my hair gives me so much love, really.” The elder chuckles “So what does my my baby want? Rough or vanilla?”  
“I want it vanilla, Daddy.” Daniel said in a higher pitch, producing an aegyo sound.  
“Say it again babe, I can’t hear you” Seongwoo says, as he pinch the younger’s erected nipples giving him more pleasure and craving.  
“Daddy please” Daniel pleads holding the elders back.  
“I knew it, my precious baby” Seongwoo says, pulling the younger into another kiss.

 

  
Seongwoo now leads the game. While kissing, his hands are now caressing Daniel’s clothed body, pulling the younger’s tucked-in polo up. The younger moans between their kiss, because of the sensation the elder gives him.  
Seongwoo gives Daniel’s hand an access, also caressing his back sinfully, with marks of the younger’s fingernails scratching his back, while savoring the younger’s mouth.

 

  
While the two couple are still on their kiss, Seongwoo move backwards, leaving Daniel’s plump lips and panting breathes as he kneels down in front of the younger. “Be a good boy hmm?” Seongwoo commands to the younger, giving him a panting nod.

 

  
  
The unzipped pants now shows the tent hauling for attention. Seongwoo unbuckles Daniel’s belt, pulling the pants with the boxers down.

 

  
“We can’t waste anymore time now.” Seongwoo whispers, looking at Daniel’s pulsing cock in front of him. The feeling of arousal grows, as Seongwoo holds the younger’s shaft, shifting his arms up and down slowly, making Daniel yearn for more.

 

 

  
“Hyung please” Daniel continually pleads “Please what?” Seongwoo teasingly asks the younger, who is now pleading for more as the pleasure rises up. Seongwoo dips his tongue on the younger’s dickhead, tasting the oozing stream of precum.

 

  
  
The younger responds nothing but moans while his body is aching for more. “Hyung I-“ Seongwoo cuts daniel off as “What? I can’t hear you.” The elder responds, when Daniel responds faster, knowing what to say to the other guy. “Daddy please-“As soon as the elder hears him, he is cut off again when Sseongwoo mouths his throbbing cock that was just begging for attention before.

 

  
The elder now bobs his head up and down tasting the younger wholeheartedly. The feeling of reaching the cloud nine is what Daniel is thinking at the moment. Daniel almost lost himself when the elder tighten his mouth around the younger’s dick, making Daniel moan louder.

 

  
“Daddy I’m close- Daniel shouts, making the elder bob faster after hearing those words. Both of them are moaning at the same time, fueling the heat of sensation they are feeling that moment. They keep doing the same thing, until the white warm sticky liquid was splashed inside the elder’s mouth. Daniel continues to thrust his body inside his hyung’s mouth until the awaited climax. Seongwoo tries to swallow everything, but he fails to do so, showing some liquid that leaks on his plump lips. That look is one of the most beautiful art Daniel has ever seen in his life. They’ve done this a lot of times but it never fails him to appreciate his lover’s beauty.

 

  
  
He now leans his head down, kissing the elder one more time, tasting also the leak of his own cum dripping from the other’s mouth. Daniel now separates himself from the kiss. The elder looks at him like he is the most beautiful being that exists, which for him is true for both of them.

 

  
“Hyung can I return now the favor? It was short yet I feel like sitting on cloud nine, selfishly feeling the sensation of what you did to me.” Daniel asks, as he sincerely did say those words, appreciating his lover’s effort and affection.

 

  
  
“My horndog boyfriend is being cheesy huh? Let’s clean ourselves, they might return earlier as expected.” The elder said, pecking the younger’s lips.

 

  
“Hey, sluttiest couple of the century, can we enter now?”  
A loud knock and shout disturbs the two. The members are all waiting outside, knowing that the two are doing.

 

  
  
The couple tidy themselves up, while Daniel is wearing his pants up. What bother them the most is the sleeping-now-awaken Jihoon, crossing his arms while sitting on the couch, looking at the two?

 

  
  
“You should’ve used the other room or just wake me up so so I can sleep somewhere. What a waste of 15 minutes.” Jihoon muttered, giving a flustered look to his hyungs.

 

  
  
“Yah, as if you haven’t seen any of it before huh.” Seongwoo replies. When Daniel opens the door for the members, crossed-armed Jisung faces him

 

  
  
“Yah you two, you should’ve done it somewhere. You just dirtied Jihoonie’s innocent mind.” Jisung glared at the two, while the members give them a loud chuckle.

 

  
  
“Jihoon is innocent? No way!” Daniel whines. “Hyung is right, I saw Jihoon hyung’s phone, which is full of porn. He’s like ‘In my phone, porn is saved!’” The members laugh crazily, also seeing the way Guanlin did Jihoon’s catchphrase perfectly, while Jihoon shakes his head, knowing he’s already doomed.

 

  
  
Daniel and Seongwoo are still looking so flustered with what happened a minute ago.

 

  
  
“Everyone, the van’s already here, let’s go!” Woojin shouts, making the members go their way out.

 

 

  
Before caught couple get out, Seongwoo whispers to Daniel’s ear.  
“Daddy was not satisfied, let’s do it again later okay?” Daniel’s eyes widen, looking more flustered than before, who now feels hard again, as the elder teases him seductively.

 

 

  
This will be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic I have posted ever. So how was it? I really never thought of writing fanfics before I got my ao3 account. Before, the purpose of this account was just to bookmark stories I like and subscribe to my favorite authors and stories, but I felt like it would just be a waste to keep my account that way since it's really hard to create a stable ao3 account. By the way, I accept constructive criticisms so go haha. Actually, this is not my first story. It just popped in my mind out of nowhere, since I'm currently writing a chaptered fic and another story, but yeah, writer's block is not giving me a good time. So yeah, thank you for giving me a chance hehe :))).


End file.
